


Merci Mon Amour

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing, ViTrip, Vitri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip wouldn't change the past because that would mean a future with out Virus.</p>
<p>A short dribble I made because I love these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merci Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> have so many feelings about these two. Their past is so fun and heart breaking to write about.

Trip lied on the bed on his stomach, his feet were in the air, kicking back and forth. He was reading a book. He himself wasn't fond of reading but studying had to be done. Also reading reminded him of Virus so it wasn't that bad. Trip, himself wasn't particularly good with reading or writing. He didn't know how to talk to people ether. He would often be violent and lash out. He got angry for no reason, even he didn't understand it. The voices in his head whispered to him, made him do things. Often he acted just because he wanted to see what it was like. One time he took a comb and dug it into his wrist. When Virus caught him and asked him about it he shrugged and simply said, "I did it because I felt like it" Virus didn't press more. Over time both boys had learned not to care. Love was so fickle and anytime ether tried to feel it hurt. Thoughts swirled around and licked at Trip's brain. He was thirteen now, much too old to act like a child. He wasn't treated like a child anymore by Virus. The two often kissed and touched each other. Virus one time got on his knees and sucked Trip off. It wasn't unusual for them to do things like this. They had done these things since Trip hit puberty. The younger boy needed a way to release and Virus was the only one Trip wouldn't kill. Trip hated everyone. Except Virus. Both knew they couldn't get too close but in the end they became nearly inseparable. Trip heard the door open and when he turned his head he seen Virus walk in. The older boy walked in long strides. Trip admired him for a few seconds before turning back to the book he had nearly forgotten. He had been so lost in thought he didn't even remember what the book was about. Oh right, a child who was from a broken home. Trip wondered if he had came from a broken home. Was the place he was in now broken? How could a place like this be anything but broken and corrupt. He wondered what it was like to be loved. Did Virus also think these things? More then likely not. Trip knew he was stupid. Love, he was unloveable. Both he and Virus, no, everyone didn't deserve love. He shook his head. He was wrong. He corrected himself. Some people deserve love just not him, not Virus. They were dirty, lab children. They weren't good for anything but research. They lived to be used by others, to use others. Kill or be killed. Care about nothing and no one but yourself. They learned that. It was drilled into their heads. But both still deep down in their cold, black, iced over hearts loved one another. Even if nether would say it. Trip loved Virus and vise versa. He felt the book be pulled from his hands. He looked up and was met with too blue eyes. Virus was looking at him. His eyes traveled over Virus's lithe body. He noticed the bulge in Virus's shorts. He felt one forming in his own. He told himself it was his hormones. He didn't deserve nor desire Virus. The older boy was too good for Trip. He told himself that. He repeated that to himself even as Virus rubbed his hand over that bulge. Even as Virus placed feathery kisses over his neck and chest. Even when both undressed, lips meeting in a fiery passion.

Trip snapped out of his thoughts. He noticed Virus giving him an odd look while sipping his wine. He looked like a true gentleman. "Are you okay?" Virus asked. Trip wanted to say there was worry in Virus voice but he wouldn't let his mind go there. Not today at least. Trip smiled and leaned back in his chair, taking a bite of a cupcake.

"Yes just thinking about things." He said. Virus nodded his head like he understands. Maybe he does. Trip knew Virus's mind would go to the past. Wether the dark parts or not though was unsure. Trip was just happy to know he was on Virus's mind. Even if it was in that gloomy past both wouldn't take back if they could. Both were happy it came out like this because any other way they wouldn't have met. They wouldn't know each other. No matter what, that pain was worth having each other.


End file.
